Lion And the Tiger collide Destines are changed
by Blazingnyancat
Summary: Blazingnyancat author on fanfiction become a kittypet named Blaze and he wants to change the warrior cats story. Hah? Contains CinderxFire DustxSand TigerxBramble. Seems easy enough? Will blaze want to change everything to change erins story. oh yeah spoilers naughty laungage and stuff.


Firestar woke up from his death. _Starclan are you messing with me?_

**Firestar: Wah-I'm rusty.**

**Rusty: Well, I'm little so that must be cool living my life again. And- finding the butter waffle...**

He sighed. Went outside

**Blaze: Yo, Its me lets go into the forest imma tell everything aboutyou Firestar!**

**Rusty: (How in starclan did he know?)**

**Blaze: Yo, smudge come here dog!**

_Dog! Where? Rusty thought._

**Smudge: You guys you better no-**

**Blaze: Oh yeah we are going into the forest they eat bones yadddayadayadah. smudge you're my bitch now! **

_Damn, Blaze is crazy. W-wait whos blaze._

**Smudge: Okay, Blaz-e is it Blaze or shall i call you Faze?**

Blaze gasped his eyes turned black and falcon punched smudges face off.

**Blaze: Trolololo reminds me of smile hd**

**Rusty: Oh yeah. I watched that on the "Interwebs" before.**

They walked into the forest.

**Graypaw: Halt- Kittypet cum!**

**Blaze: LOL! You said cum rolf. Come on Graypaw, really?**

**Graypaw: How did you.**

**Blaze: _Bluestar I know you and Lionheart are there really starclan comes with the funniest prophecy 'Fire will save the clan'_**

Bluestar and Lionheart walked out

**Blaze: Gather around immma tell you a story. Once a upon a time there was a fire right? A kittypet if you will. He got killed and came back here I followed him becuase im cool. this alternate world so hell i could tell you anything! Okay "the fire becomes firepaw,heart,star. Tigerclaw is evil goes to shadowclan becomes their leader. Teams up with scourge half-brother of Firestar mother is nutmeg and father is jake or something like that. Fireheart becomes firestar kills his half brother. Graypaw-stripe gets captured by twolegs and rapes a kittypet. I however travel between dimensions. Bluestar you get killed by a dog. Bramblepaw becomes leader after firestar. I become pretty sexy. Lionheart I belive dies soon. And-**

**Bluestar: Don't tell me anything else okay I name you Firepaw, you're Blazecatnyansexyiknowitpaw**

**Blazecatnyansexyiknowitpaw: YEAH! SmUDGE come here. I name him the Blackslavepaw!**

**Firepaw: No...just no rasist**

**Blazecatnyansexyiknowitpaw: Okay lazypaw**

**Lazypaw: Imma go back**

**Blazecatnyansexyiknowitpaw: No you're my bitch!**

Blazecatnyansexyiknowitpaw slaps Lazypaw

**Lionheart: OOOOOOOOOOOH CAT FIGHT!**

**Blazecatnyansexyandiknowitpaw: But you think thats how the story began? Hah, think you not. **

**Well, the description of the story is this now. "Blazingnyancat author on fanfiction become a kittypet named Blaze and he wants to change the warrior cats story. Hah? Contains CinderxFire DustxSand GrayxBlue TigerxBramble. Seems easy enough? Will blaze want to change everything to change erins story. oh yeah spoilers naughty laungage and stuff."**

**Well this is his story.**

Blazingnyancat just finished Warriors: The Darkest Hour.

He wrote some fanfictions about it but he wondered what would happen blah blah blah.

He then goes to bed. 'Blaze will change the Fire and Tiger.' Ringed in his head over and over.

"Huh?" A crazy person giagantic came to me, naked. "Yo, you awake hey kitty. Suck mah Di-"

I ran out of the house. the crazy person came out with a shotgun "You nottagoinghide kitty!"

Rusty was talking to Smudge. "Smudge, It feels like I should go into the forest. I have a vibe." Smudge was about to respond. "Come on guys lets get going, into the forest! Fast, and we will be okay!" We heard shotgun sounds. we ran. "Okay, Yes we will join you bluestar I know you are here. Come on, lets get going!" We ran to thunderclan camp. Many cats were asking. "Who are they?" Then longtail popped out. "Look they have collars once a Kittypet always a Kittypet!" Our collars vannished. "Starclan has sent us a sign. That was fast, but what are your names." I thought about that prophecy I heard. 'Blaze' "Blaze." I said.

Rusty came over. "Rusty." and Smudge did as well. "Smudge." "I know pronounce you, Rusty, Firepaw I will be your mentor. Smudge due to your Blackeye. and your kittypet name I name you Smudgepaw Your mentor will be Longtail. And, Blaze you may be kinda annyoning. But, I think you know us. That crazy twoleg made things go fast. You aren't annyoing its just wierd that you knew my name. but, I name you. Blazepaw. I will also be your mentor." Bluestar gathered air. Longtail was annoyed. "But two, Bluestar are you out of your mind. And, why should I be a mentor to a Stupid Kittypet?" Longtail said.

Bluestar gazed into Longtails eyes "I'm your leader do not question me!" Bluestar went into her den.

Spottedleaf also went in. My new ears could let me hear really far. I heard, "The prophecy has changed, Bluestar." Bluestar sighed. "What is it."

"Blaze changes the Smudge and Fire. While the Tiger, gets darker and their Destinies collide early. Blaze, Fire, Smudge become the Lion. And, the Gray, Dark, Sand, Dust, fuse into the Tiger." Spottedleaf has said.

_I am going to change the prophecy? Well I must annilze this. Blaze is me. Smudge is Smudgepaw, Fire is Firepaw. Tiger is Tigerclaw. Me Firepaw, and Smudge become a Lion and Gray must be Graypaw, Dark must be Darkstripe, Sand must be Sandpaw. Dust must be Dustpaw. and they become allies with Tigerclaw? I gasped over my theory._

_Is this true?_

_I heard barley any complements Bluestar smiled. Everyone, looked discusted that we are kittypets._

_It's hard to get used to this body. _

_"Redtails Dead." I whispered. Ravenpaw comes rushing in through camp, "R-" Fear was on his face. Just Fear. Bluestar came down. "What is it Ravenpaw?" Bluestar asked. "R-Redtails Dead!" Yowls came through the camp. Ravenpaw fainted. I gasped. Trying to fit into character. "Who did this-Spottedleaf! Come here!" Spottedleaf came out. "I will treat him, but I can't concentrate with all of this noise!" She yelled. Tigerclaw then came I knew that he was the true murderer, I read the books! I had fear on my face now. Bluestar tried to not to cry. "Redtail...Redtail is dead Thunderclan, I know that is a loss. We will mourn but I have to appoint a new deputy." Tigerclaw looked satisfied. "The new Deputy is...Lionheart." Lionheart came over to Bluestar and licked her alittle. But something is off. Where in the world is Graystripe? Smudgepaw had fear on his face I knew he thought 'Maybe they aren't that barbaric but this is what forest cats do right? Why aren't they eating him.' Never listen to henry smudgepaw..._

_Firepaw came to me "Should we share these 'Tounges' with him?" He asked. "No, But I'm going to meet with you and Ravenpaw tommarow I have something to discus." I said. He nodded. Smudgepaw shouldn't be trusted even thought he's part of the prophecy what would he think?" I guided them around the clan. Tigerclaw came over. "You, Reek of Kittypet. How do you know so much about clans?" I gulped. I made something up "Starclan told me." His eyes widneded "Yeah I'm sure." He rolled his eyes. _

_It became night-fall and we were hungry. Firepaw's stomach growled "mmm..." Lionheart came over. "You guys must be hungry I will bring you a mouse, you never had mouse before had you?" We all said "No." He came back with a mouse. We shared it "Yum." We said. It was time for sleep we went in the den. "Who is this?" I awnsered "We are kittypets Bluestar let us into the clan." A gray figure appeared. "You guys aren't even full blooded warriors, Ha! I bet you were never going to be warriors!" Obiously he must have changed. The loving Graypaw we all know and love. Whitestorm came in "That is no way to treat our guests Graypaw!" I layed far away from graypaw it would piss him off. "Where do I sleep?" Both firepaw and smudgepaw asked. "No where next to us!" Graypaw and a ginger fur cat named Sandpaw said. They layed down near me._

_I gained conicous. 'Huff, Huff' I breathed heavely. "So, what happened Blazepaw?" Spottedleaf wondered. "I don't remember. All I remember is scenting Tigerclaw and I fainted." Spottedleaf must of knew the future. "Ah, yeah he sometimes Is a creep. He wonders behind you. He has no emotion in his eyes." Her eyes glowed in the moonlight. She dissapeared I woke up and I saw yellowfang. 'Am I already at this point in time?' I thought. _

_It was Midnight I woke Up Ravenpaw and Firepaw. "What is it?" They asked. I made them follow me to where yellowfang made her escape one day. "I never been here..." Firepaw said. "Okay, I come from another timeline. The future and I know what happens to you. I got sent to the past by er...Starclan." Firepaw asked. "What is Starclan?" I awnsered. "Above us is Silverpelt our dead comrades. And, others we may not know. They sent me back to fufill a prophecy. That envolves Me, you and Smudge. But Ravenpaw I know how Redtail died. But, he may be watching us. Somehow me being here effects Dustpelt, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Smudge, Ravenpaw, and Tigerstar." I sensed that Tigerclaw was watching me. Time Froze. "So, Kittypet. I know your secret. Just wait til I tell Bluestar." He laughed dissapeared and I went after him. _

_Timeunfroze. "Wheres Blazepaw?" Ravenpaw wondered. He smelled Tigerclaw and me wonder off. "This is bad we have to get to him! Or hes a gonner!" _

_I swung Tigerclaw into a tree. Tigerclaw came back at him claws unshreathed. Tigerclaw's eyes turned black and he attacked me. Blood came out of mouth. "Say your prayers Kittypet! The Darkforest will rule!" I came back to reality. Blood came out of my mouth. I collapsed and woke up in the Medcine Den.'_

_Where am I? Spottedleaf appeared. "Fire is swallowed by Rain." What does that mean? Whats happening?_


End file.
